


Triad Prologue

by Phoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix/pseuds/Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sabo hadn't died?  What would change for the brothers?  The world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please always check here each chapter for exact warnings, content, pairings, and anything else that might be relevant. Ratings and content can change drastically from one part to another.

Title: Triad Prologue  
Author: Phoenix  
Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. I’m depressingly poor. This is done for fun.  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: None this part. Eventual AceXSabo (Possible Marco in there somewhere), LuffyX???  
Rating: Adults only for all my stuff, though this part is PG. It will go much higher in later chapters.  
Warnings: AU!, I TOTALLY PLAY AROUND WITH THE TIMELINE, Dark stuff is happening, kidnapping, betrayal, abuse of young pirates is mentioned, suffering, yaoi, someone will die eventually!!!!!! and I wrote it. Can’t deal? Don’t read.

 

Dogra searched the shore frantically. The boys had all suffered so much; it couldn’t end like this. Yet, as the hours passed and he began to run out of shore, a terrible pain built in his chest. The child was dead, murdered by those bastard Dragons. Why? It was just a small ship, just a child playing at being an adult! Anger almost blocked out his vision for a moment.

A tiny whimper pulled the man out of his inner pain. Where? Where had it come from?

“Sabo?” he called quietly, afraid of being heard by any guard; there were so many of them all over the city and nearby country looking to kill anyone not a citizen. 

The small sound came again, behind a pile of rocks at the water’s edge. Dogra found the boy, badly burned, barely on the shore and bleeding badly.

“Hang in there, Sabo,” he begged, grabbing the child up. “I’ll get you home. I’m sure your brothers are worried. And Dadan will fix you up good as new.”

Sabo didn’t respond; the poor kid had passed out. He was alive, though; Dogra’s heart soared. Everything would be fine now, he thought while racing back home. The Bandits would never allow the Nobles to take this boy back. He, Ace, and Luffy were going to be brothers forever. Forever.

 

This idea came to me while watching the series again. Almost done with next part of Reset and Missing, but this idea would not leave me alone. Please note that the next part of Reset is plot heavy and will set up at bunch of stuff to happen later. Including yaoi.

There will be more later.


End file.
